


Watching

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Remus is waiting.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Watching Pt. 23/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash

Pairings: Lupin/Snape

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty Three of the Advent Challenge-> Remus waits for someone to return for Christmas

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

His breath curled in the cold air as he stayed near the window, watching for a familiar shadow to appear. He glanced at the clock again, frowning slightly as he saw how close it was to midnight before he looked out of the frosted window. His golden eyes were shadowed, hiding the worry that ate at him as the words with the memory of what had been said before he had parted from the one he waited for.

 

“ _I’ve been called again, Remus.” Snape’s eyes were dark as he gazed blankly at the fire._

 

_Leaning up, Remus gazed into his lover’s eyes. “You don’t think you’ll come back,” he whispered in deadly certainty._

 

_Looking down at Remus, Severus’ eyes softened and filled with warmth that only Remus ever brought from him. “If I don’t make it back by midnight on Christmas Eve, I want you to go and be with Sirius,” he responded quietly before holding Remus close to him. “He will understand.”_

 

“ _No one will replace you,” Remus whispered tearfully as he cupped Severus’ cheek, shaking. “I will wait…please come back to me.”_

 

“ _With everything in me, I will,” Severus vowed quietly as he laced their fingers and they kissed tenderly._

 

‘With everything…please Sev, come back,’ Remus pleaded silently as he searched anxiously for a sign of his beloved’s figure.

 

“Remus?” Sirius’ voice broke through Remus’ bleak thoughts and the werewolf looked over at the doorway to where Black leaned against the doorjamb. Sirius tried to smile, but it failed as he saw how upset his best friend was. “He’ll come back, Remus. Don’t give up on that stubborn git,” he murmured tenderly as he glanced briefly towards the window before refocusing on his friend.

 

Smiling thankfully, Remus nodded. “Thank you, Sirius. I won’t give up,” he whispered faintly, remembering what Severus had ordered. ‘He will understand. Did Severus speak with you before he left?’ he wondered as he watched Sirius leave the room.

 

He returned his gaze towards the outside, shivering as it started to snow. Normally he would welcome the vision of peacefulness that the snow brought for him, but now it only chilled him.

 

Suddenly, the clock began to chime the midnight hour and his eyes slid closed as his tears flowed free. “Severus…please come back…” he half whispered, half sobbed as he leaned his forehead against the ice trimmed window. Silence fell over the house as the chiming stopped and nothing but the crackle of the fire and Remus’ soft breathing filled the sorrow filled air.

 

A hand rested gently on Remus’ shoulder and Remus reached up to cup the comforting hand. “He’s not coming back, is he?” he whispered tearfully, unwilling to look away from the outside in the vain hope that his lover would return.

 

“I wouldn’t say that yet, Lupin. Please don’t bury me too early.”

 

Remus froze, and then slowly turned to look into Snape’s haggard, yet smiling face. “Severus? But…I didn’t hear you…” His throat closed on his shock as his eyes traced over every inch of Snape.

 

“Sirius let me in and he had done something interesting earlier this week…he oiled the door hinges,” Snape commented lightly as he grinned. Remus blinked, and then started to laugh while hugging Snape hard to him, his laughs turning to sobs of joy. This was the best Christmas gift for him ever.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
